Dessert
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Christmas, after lunch – tea, coffee and fairy cakes in the glasshouse. This is the dessert, this is what Judith missed when she courteously left Thomas and Barbara alone for a little while. Indeed they weren't alone in the glasshouse. Thanks to big plants and the far-sighted furnishing plans of the interior designer someone was present so here is some dirty talk.


Author's note: I don't own any of the characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Review and comment, but please keep in mind that I'm no native speaker. If I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...), please let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Christmas, after lunch – tea, coffee and fairy cakes in the glasshouse. This is the dessert, this is what Judith missed when she courteously left Thomas and Barbara alone for a little while. Indeed they weren't alone in the glasshouse. Thanks to big plants and the far-sighted furnishing plans of the interior designer someone was present so here are the missing minutes. It had to be M-rated, believe me. Here is some dirty talking.

* * *

.

* * *

After lunch Thomas, Barbara and Judith went into the glasshouse to have a cup of tea (or coffee) and some cakes. When Thomas kissed Barbara slightly, Judith requested a proper kiss. This was obviously challenging him.

"I'll kiss you senseless." he roared to Barbara. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He passionately pressed his lips on hers. Barbara was so surprised that it took her some moments to react. But then Judith's presence was totally forgotten.

Barbara put one hand in the back of Thomas' neck and the other deeply buried in his dark hair. He held her bum firmly in one of his hands and with the other he pulled at the side of her hip. Their bodies touched intensely. Eventually Thomas noticed that Judith was gone.

"Judith left us alone." Thomas said with a naughty grin. "We could do whatever we wish. Nobody's near."

Barbara blushed and giggled nervously. "No, we couldn't."

"But it's a lovely idea." He kissed her tenderly.

Then suddenly he stopped and released Barbara. He had a quick look around as if he was searching something.

"Wha'…?"

"Ssshh! I thought I've heard something."

"Must've been Judith."

"My Super Sneaky Spy Sister…" Thomas relaxed again and rocked his hip slightly against Barbaras.

"You know, you better stop that, Tom!"

"And if not?" He smirked.

"We would get in deep trouble." Barbara closed her eyes.

"You think so? How?

"I could forget myself." That rocking he did with his hips thrilled her abdomen.

"And do what?"

"Hmmm…" Barbara forced his head down to hers and they kissed again. Gingerly he nibbles her lower lip.

Thomas let his hands wander up and down her sides. Barbara ruffles through his hair. Then one of his hands went to her bum again and held it tight. With the other hand he squeezed her breast.

"Oh, don't do that." Barbara breathed helplessly onto his lips but really meaning the opposite.

Thomas pulled her up to him so Barbara stood halfway on her toes. She steadied herself by grabbing his biceps.

Up to now his tongue just played with her lips but now he requested admittance.

Their tongues touched in her mouth. Then Thomas wrapped his arms fully around Barbara to hold her as close as possible. Their hips are pressed against each other and moved up and down and around. Barbara lifted her leg to strike his with her knee. And both were instinctively searching for a joint rhythm. Even through the cloth of their trousers Barbara could feel his arousal.

They broke the kiss. Barbara breathlessly moaned into his mouth. This made him kiss her again.

After a while he stopped again. Heatedly Thomas whispered onto her lips.

"We should stop it indeed." He kissed her. "Or continue it somewhere else." Barbara still was abstracted and kept her eyes closed.

"I'm up to something unseemly." That sounded a bit despaired. Again he placed a kiss on her lips. "It would really be improper to do it _here_."

Barbara opened her eyes again. She now had regained a steady foothold and blushing deep red by her own frivolous mind she sassily asked what that improper behaviour would be. If they won't _do_ it at least he could _tell_ her about it.

Thomas chuckled. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I'd bring you down on the floor and slowly undress you." He nibbled at her earlobe while his hands were again fumbling at her hip.

"I would place wet kisses all over your naked body. Oh yes, I won't miss any part of it." He licked at the rim of her auricle. Barbara shivered and her heart was racing.

"Your ear." He kissed her ear.

"Your cheek." He said with his lips against her cheek. Barbara closed her eyes.

"Your neck." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Your breasts." Barbara hissed when his hand slightly clinched her breast.

"Your bellybutton." Barbara let her head fall back. She had given up resistance.

"Your abdomen." Thomas kissed her throat and his hand found its way under her shirt to touch the naked skin of her belly.

"Your inner thighs." One of his hands went between her legs.

"Tom!"

"I would lick you there." He licked at her throat, his hand still pressing between her legs.

"I would…" He sucked at her lower lip and let his lips rest there for another kiss.

"Hmmmm …suck your privates." he continued on her mouth.

Barbara moaned. "We better stop and leave the glasshouse." she suggested defencelessly.

But Thomas didn't stop and cruely stayed there with his hands again on her hip and her back.

"No, _this_ must be done _here_. In the glasshouse. On that soft bark mulch floor." he said between kisses.

He continued to nibble and kiss her ear and her neck.

"I would be naked in a flash." he promised.

"Better not, Thomas!" Barbara was all out of breath.

"I would lay you down and cover your body with mine."

"Thomas!" Barbara whimpered weakly.

"…settle between your legs. And press my groin into your pelvis."

He kissed her mouth again. Their hips were pressed together.

"You'd be wet!" he stated. He was right.

"I'd be hard." he said huskily.

"You _are_." Barbara croaked.

"I would slide into you and would rock you to pieces." By now both were frantically searching for friction.

"It won't take long for me to get you over the edge. I would deeply thrust into you." He captured her bum with both his hands and abruptly pushed his hip onto hers.

"Tom!" Barbara groaned. She could feel that by now he was as near to that mentioned edge as she was. Thomas groaned stifled. Then he took a deep breath and slowly stopped moving his hips.

"We would be totally out of breath and sweating wet in the end."

"We _are_!" Barbara tried to recompose herself. This had gone hot.

"Wanna go upstairs!" Thomas begged. He let his forehead gently bump onto hers and closed his eyes.

"What about Judith? We're here for coffee and cakes."

"Tea." he smiled.

"She would be back in a moment and wondering where we are."

"She would know exactly where we are – in my bedroom, on the mattress, under the blankets, kissing and…"

"Stop now." she giggled. "Do it again and I can't help it anymore."

"What a wonderful prospect." he whispered smilingly.

"_You_!" Barbara smiled back.

"We should test it in the field what I told you of."

"Think I'd prefer your bedroom."

"But you know, it's about doing it on the floor."

Barbara blushed. "What you forgot to mention is my aching back. I'd prefer your bed." Although she remembers the thick carpet by the fireside.

"We will discuss this later, Sweetie." he promised.

"Are you calling me a sweetie?" Barbara asked in mock indignation. "I'm no cookie, you…"

Thomas grinned and interrupted her with a kiss.

"Alright you silly lovebirds." Judith came back and Thomas gave Barbara one last gentle kiss. "Can we have a proper cup of tea now? And by the way – you owe me a story, Barbara."

* * *

Near the sitting accomodation where the tea was served and behind the paravent and the big rhododendron Peter and Emily giggled unvoiced and hurried out of the glasshouse on tiptoes. Deeply inspired they were up to something unseemly.


End file.
